Unsure
by BamHendrixx
Summary: While peaceful times have fallen upon West City, a certain Saiyan cannot adjust well. Bulma has picked up work at Capsule Corp, while life seems a little too slow for others. How will they fare against the changes? As Bulma reminisces on her relationship and seeks counsel from her life long friend Goku, she begins to see what she's been missing all along. VegxBulma. ONE SHOT.


A/N: I decided to give my favorite anime coupe their own story. Some of the character may seem OOC, but bare with me! Enjoy!

Bulma's POV

"Goku I already told you, I'm not talking to him right now and I won't be any time soon. I don't care."

Its been an extremely busy day for me and Capsule Corp. Dad's fallen sick and I've taken over majority of the company's operations while also still being the lead engineer and chemist. It was so much easier just handling operations for Goku and Vegeta's missions, but now I have to keep the family name and company afloat. It's been difficult to say the least.

"You can come by and we can head back to your place. I need to get out of here anyways. Give me an hour. Thanks."

It's refreshing that Goku finally learned how to use a cellphone, much more finally adapting to the normalcies of the world. I used to hate having to track him down using that antiquated Saiyan scouter. I managed to scrape up old ones and create my own. It was first just to make sure Vegeta and Goku didn't kill each other when they trained, but as time went on, I used it as a way to keep an eye on everyone. There hasn't been much need for fighting anyway. Our only concern is Frieza and he's cowered away somewhere in space. We're all sure he will be back someday, but we haven't had any signs of activity from him in a while.

I walked down hallways in the building making sure everything was stowed away properly for tomorrow's relentless work day. I checked to make sure doors were locked, chemicals were sealed, and that any equipment was stored correctly.

_Good. Good. Alright. _

It pleases me that the workers we have now make sure to keep their areas clean and neat. Without the added help, I wasn't sure if me and Dad would've survived this long. I'm happy that Gohan comes and helps out in my chemistry department. I remember when I told him how I wasn't able to stretch myself too thin when it comes to managing all parts of the company. He can help lead some of my teams when they have new assignments. He agreed to come out help every other day after his professor duties at the university. It still amazes me that Goku's first born is so different from him. I remember when he was just a kid. I always wondered how he would've turned out if Goku wasn't gone for those 7 years.

I finally finished my rounds of the building and proceeded back to my lab. I stepped into the large room and went straight for my desk. Toppled with papers and gadgets, I searched for my wallet. _I really need to clean up here, don't I?_ I ruffled through all these blueprints and tools and before I knew it, I stumbled upon a picture of Vegeta and I from our first date. His infamous BADMAN shirt was always a hot commodity, and I was always a bit fashionable when I was young. We complimented each other well.

_FLASHBACK_

_"__DO YOU WANT TO EVEN GO, WOMAN? YOU TAKE FOREVER."_

_"__Well excuse ME! I told you I wouldn't be ready until 7 and here you come at 6 demanding I be done?!" I rushed to brush my hair back into a ponytail._

_"__WOMAN! It is almost time for the movie and I bought TICKETS ALREADY." Vegeta burst into the bathroom. I silently appreciated his aggressive demeanor. Some people liked to call him dramatic but Vegeta did and said everything with passion. I felt my stomach drop just a little bit, but I quickly regained my composure_

_"__Okay let me just put on lipstick and my shoes and I'll be ready I promise." I brushed past him in a hurry. I also wanted to get good seats so I needed to make sure we leave soon. I run into my room, looking for my wallet and keys. I threw on my nearest tennis shoes and grab my red lipstick and met Vegeta back at the bathroom door._

_"__Do you HAVE to put that on now?"_

_"__Well Vegeta, your method of getting anywhere is to fly and I can't concentrate while being flown around the atmosphere. So yes." I lean into the mirror, catching him glance at me every now and then. I smooth the lipstick across and made sure I didn't get my teeth. I ruffled with my ponytail a little bit and checked my outfit one last time._

_"__You look fine. Come on." He grabbed my hands and pulled me out of my private sector of the building._

_"__Was that a compliment?" I smiled at him as I climbed on his back._

_"__Don't press your luck. Lets see how you look after we land." _

_END FLASHBACK_

As much joy I received from the nostalgia, it quickly tuned into disappointment and hurt. Our last conversation didn't go well at all, and I wasn't sure if this was it or not. Were we actually going to call it quits? I just needed to talk to Goku. I know he could make sense of things. Surprisingly, he can be quite helpful when it comes to other relationships except his own. Thats normally where I come in.

I shuffled past the picture and finally landed on my wallet. I threw off my lab coat, changed into some comfy sneakers and grabbed my keys. I took one last look around my lab before turning off the lights and locking the door. I double checked to make sure I had everything before walking down the hall to the elevator. I was met with some workers rushing to get home since it was past their time to be released.

"See ya tomorrow Bulma!"

I waved as they disappeared down the hall.

I went down to the first floor and waited for Goku. He's always a little late so I have some time to myself before we head back to his house. Its so nice that after years and us growing up, we still manage to maintain our friendship. I've grown pretty close to Chi Chi too but I've known Goku since I was young teen. I can always talk to her but Goku really understands me when she can't. I remember when he first told me Vegeta was striating to like me. I smiled at the thought.

_FLASHBACK_

_"__Oh Goku what could you possibly know about feelings and love and what not? You're really trying to tell me Vegeta likes me?"_

_"__Bulma! I swear! I know I'm still pretty new to this with Cheech but I can tell! Vegeta gets real tense when you're around!"_

_"__He's always tense!"_

_"__But its a different tense! I'm serious Bulma hear me out! He talks about you sometimes to me ya know!"_

_"…__What does he say?"_

_"__Well…nothing too much but he asks about you and our friendship all the time. He asks about how we grew up and how I was able to handle your hot headed ass."_

_"__What! I don't believe you! And I'm NOT hot headed. He has some damn nerve."_

_"__Fine Bulma! You don't have to! But next time we're all together, just pay attention to him. Even Cheech sees it."_

_"__Whatever. Lets just go pick up these pizzas. I ordered 10 for you and Vegeta and me and Chi Chi will be fine with our one."_

_END FLASHBACK_

Times seemed so much more simple then. I laughed at all the memories replaying in my head and how I was so oblivious to the signs.

"BULMA!"

I was snapped out of my trance. I was greeted by a familiar Saiyan knocking on the front door.

"You scared me half to death." I walked out the door to be greeted by his grin and a huge hug, picking me up off the ground.

"Its so good to see you, Bulma! I feel like its been forever!" He wiggled me around a little. Its almost as if I'm like a rag doll to him. No matter how much weight I gain, Goku sure knows how to make a woman feel small again.

"Yeah, it has been a while, huh? Well, I have the rest of the night off and I have a late start tomorrow so lets go."

Goku didn't hesitate to throw me on his back and we flew off over town. I could see the tops of buildings and the people below looked like ants. The cold breeze brushed across my face, giving me a slight chill as well. The atmosphere from up here is cool, so I made sure to wear a heavier jacket. I hold onto Goku for dear life as he swoops in and out of clouds, avoiding birds and such.

"Calm down, will ya?!" I yell into his ear.

"Fine, fine! We're almost there anyways."

With one final swoop down to Earth, we arrived at his house. He lives in the middle of the woods, but I forget how peaceful it honestly is being here. I understand why Goku chooses to stay secluded and away from the city. His upbringing left a bigger stain on him than I realized. I thought he had fully succumbed to society until he decided to keep his cozy cottage out in the wilderness. Some things will never change. At least he can work a cellphone.

"Chi Chi went out to run errands so I'm sure she will be gone for a while. You want something to drink?" Goku's voice trailed off into the back of his house.

"Yeah, Chi Chi showed me where she leaves the tea so I'll help myself." I scurried into the kitchen. I familiarized myself with their place by now and I felt comfort in that. I felt like I had a home away from home.

"Alright go ahead, make extra for me!"

As I prepared for tea, I noticed how every time I come over, they have more group pictures. When we all first started hanging out, it was mostly pictures of me, Goku, Krillin, Roshi, and Chi Chi. Soon, the pictures started to include Piccolo, then Gohan was finally born. Vegeta started showing up, and then Android 18. Videl, too. We've had so many memories together and we could always count on Goku and Chi Chi to capture every moment.

_Oh Vegeta…_

"Alright Bulma, what's been going on with you and our Prince of all Saiyans?" Goku plopped down on his couch. I sighed and took two cups to the living room and sat next to him.

"I don't even know where to start, Goku. Me and Vegeta argue but this time it was different. He wasn't himself. He normally raises his voice at me and I can diffuse him pretty quick, but he was silent most of the time. He was kinda of letting me do all the talking, and he was just…quiet."

Goku sipped his tea and nodded for me continue.

"I mean, I get that he's been feeling weird ever since there hasn't been much fighting going on."

"Well yeah, things have been slow for us for sure. I think Chi Chi helped me pretty well cause I know I went a bit crazy with so much down time, but I also learned that I needed to talk about it too."

"Well Vegeta does tell me things but I don't know what it could be now. You've seen him today right?"

"Yeah, I was with him earlier and he seemed fine. He was quieter than usual though and normally I leave him alone. I tried to bring you up but he galick gunned me so I let it go."

I chuckled to myself and continued to drink my tea. Goku started to laugh to himself as well.

_Vegeta what's going on…_

"I'm not sure if I wanna see him or talk to him anytime soon, though." I sat my tea on the coffee table in front of me.

"Yeah you said that earlier. If you change your mind, you know I can always just sense him and instant transmission you there." Goku got up and went into the kitchen, scrambling for anything Chi Chi might've left him to eat. She always leaves him a meal for two for him, knowing he will eat every single bite. I know a Saiyan appetite all too well. Vegeta and Goku will eat me and Chi Chi out of a house if we let them.

"I've just been trying to figure out how to approach him."

"Bulma, you two have been together too long for you to not know how to talk to him. I think you should put your big girl pants on and just go. He's prideful, but he also knows he can't face you when he's so emotional."

"Goku, you actually make sense sometimes and it never ceases to amaze me. When did you become such an expert in stuff like this?" I got up from the living room and went into in the kitchen. "Maybe I might take you up on your offer and see where he is." I leaned on him for added comfort.

"Sure thing!" Goku took two fingers to his forehead and closed his eye to concentrate, but it didn't take him long to see where he was. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Uh, Bulma. He's outside."

My knees grew a weak when he said that. I looked at him with worry and yet excitement, but why was he here? Maybe it was just a coincidence?

"What do you mean he's outside?!" I rushed to the nearest window and searched everywhere for him. It had grown a little dark so it hard to see him. I didn't see any figure that even remotely resembled him.

"He's at the-"

*Knock knock*

"Front door…" Goku opened up the door and there he was. He stared into Goku's eyes with chilling silence. His arms crossed in their usual positions. He looked up to Goku, but Vegeta has this talent of making someone feel so small, no matter how much taller or bigger they are than him. His clothes were a little torn, and his hands dirty and bruised. I can tell he probably took his anger out on a few cliffs. His hair was a little messier than usual.

"Hey Veg-" Vegeta brushed past Goku without a word said, pushing him with his shoulder.

_I'm just happy you're okay…_

"Vegeta. Hey." I was startled by how quickly he made his way over to me. Still, without a word said, he grabbed my arm and lead me out of Goku's.

"Well alright Bulma! See you guys later!" The image of Goku waving goodbye grew smaller and smaller as Vegeta threw me over his shoulder and hauled us both into air. He kept one arms around me while the other stayed in his pocket. Normally, I would be screaming at him to put me down so we could talk but all I felt in that moment was relief.

_You still care…_

I didn't ask him where we were going and I figured we would just go back home, but the normal scenery I see whenever we come from Goku's wasn't there. I started to see more wilderness and bodies of water rather than city life. I kept looking around to see if I could tell where we are going but I eventually gave up.

"Here." Vegeta descended and landed on a cliff. It overlooked a large body of water. It was beautiful actually. The sun was beginning to set and reflected over the water. A mixture of yellows and pinks covered the surface and it was a nice getaway from the usual streetlights and traffic.

He took his seat at the edge, seemingly waiting for me to join in. I stood a little ways behind him, still admiring the scenery but also trying to figure out what I want to say. I wasn't sure how I was going to bring up our argument.

"How did you know I was with Goku?" I still kept my distance.

"Not too many people in this city know how to fly, woman." He continued to face away from me.

"So you saw us?"

"How about you ask questions that aren't STUPID?"

"Listen Vegeta I don't know what's gotten into you lately, and our last conversation was pretty awful so how about you tell me what the hell has gotten into you?"

Silence fell upon us again. This is too much like our last argument and I started to grow impatient.

"I swear on Shenron, if you don't tell me what the hell is wrong with you I'm going to jump off this damn cliff." I stood over him, arms crossed, burning holes into his skull.

"Don't be so damn stupid Bulma."

"Then tell me!"

He was once again silent.

"Vegeta, you need to tell me-"

"I DON'T KNOW HOW." He jolted up, slightly towering over me. I always forget when I'm not in heels, Vegeta is taller than me. I was looking up at how serious yet defeated he looked. I could tell he wanted to say something but he was holding back for some reason. I soften my gaze and uncrossed my arms.

"DAMNIT!" Vegeta yelled out. He started to ki blast into the horizon. One after another, he kept shooting energy towards the sun as if to put it out. All I could do was watch. Tears started forming in my eyes before I could even register why I was crying. I wasn't sure how bad this was eating away at Vegeta. I didn't realize him not saying anything was actually him trying to explain it all. Was this slow, peaceful life really taking a toll on him? Had I been so neglectful of his feelings? It was difficult seeing him break down like this. I know my responsibilities at Capsule Corp were picking up so I have been distracted a little bit, but I wasn't aware of how severe Vegeta was suffering.

"Vegeta!" I called through tears, my voice cracking.

"WHAT, DAMNIT?" He shot his hand out to me as if to blast me away as well.

"I'm sorry." I felt guilty. I felt neglectful.

He stared at me. He lowered his hand back down towards his side and walked up to me. He was only inches away from my face. I could feel his breathe on my nose.

"What are you apologizing for?" His cold demeanor once returned.

"For not thinking about how you felt after everything. Since every thing has turned back to normal, I didn't think about how you would adjust. Fighting is what you and Goku do. Its a part of who you are. Now, there's not a true need for that and I overlooked that about you. I've been surviving by the skin of my teeth since taking over for Dad. I haven't been so available to you."

Vegeta shot his look down the ground. He clenched his fist as if to hold in his anger.

"I know you feel like you have nothing to fight for or protect but I'm telling you thats not true. Just because the Earth isn't in danger doesn't mean you have nothing to live for."

"Is that what Goku told you about me, Bulma?"

"No. He touched on it but no. I came to this conclusion by myself." I was fighting to keep my composure despite the stream of tears running down my face. My voice cracked again as I spoke to him.

"I can't function feeling like you don't need me anymore, Bulma. I feel like I'm not a…man. I feel like I'm not doing what I need to do." He gave me that same defeated look from before. I felt my heart break into pieces while looking back at him. I cupped his face in my hands, trying to comfort him as best as I could.

"Vegeta, you are more than enough. Just because you don't have to fight anymore doesn't mean I don't need you in other ways. I'm sorry you feel less than, but you aren't. We all appreciate everything you've done so far. Me, Goku, Chi Chi. Everyone. Piccolo, Gohan…Krillin."

I searched his eyes to see if anything I said consoled him, but it seemed as though my efforts weren't getting through. I ran my fingers through his hair a little bit, trying to soothe him.

"I love you, Vegeta. You don't have to fight anyone for me anymore. I'm still going to stick by you no matter what."

He didn't say anything. Instead, he pulled me into his chest and held the back of my head in his hands. He wrapped one of his arms around me. I eagerly hugged him and start crying. I couldn't let Vegeta feel like a failure any more. I wish he just would've told me sooner.

"Bulma I…I'm sorry." He proceeded to rub the back of my head, occasionally running his fingers though my hair. It felt good to feel his touch again. _I missed this…_

"I love you too." He pulled back from me a little bit. We made eye contact and for the first time all day, I felt like we would be okay. I felt like we were becoming a team again. I started to feel so safe and secure.

"How about," I muttered while trying to wipe my face, "we agree to never not communicate. Ever." I went back to hugging him close.

"Woman, that might've been the smartest thing you have ever said. Ever." Vegeta suddenly grabbed me by the legs and picked me up, allowing me to straddle him. I wrapped my hands around his neck, trying to hide my excitement by looking down.

"No, you need to look at me."

"Why?"

"Because Bulma, I think this is where we make up."

As soon as I picked my head up, I was met with a deep, aggressive kiss. I immediately melted in that moment. As much as Vegeta can nag and argue, he's just as passionate when he's trying to please me.

"You mind if we try something different?" He started walking, pitting me against the side of a tree. I look around and quickly understand what he means. I start to chuckle to myself as he begins to kiss the base of my neck. He can be so soft and gentle when he wants to be.

"Well, Prince of all Saiyans, as long as we're back in time for dinner. I have a craving for pork ramen tonight."

I winced a a little bit as he started to nibble on my neck.

"I have a craving for something much more delicious." I felt Vegeta's devious smile against my skin.

I let out another cackle before Vegeta pushed himself once again onto my lips. He let me down back to the ground while his hands travelled all over my frame. They were cold, but with every touch he knew how to warm me up. My hands tangled themselves into his hair, adding more intensity. His let out small groans, reassuring me that he was pleased. I tugged on his hair a little bit more, letting one of my hands free feel on his frame as well.

"Turn around." He whispered into my ear, still continuing to feast on my neck.

"Oh, well aren't we eager?"

_I should neglect you more often, huh?_

2 MONTHS LATER.

"Vegeta!" I called him from the bathroom, staring down at the test reflecting positive in the form of two pink stripes.

"What, woman! I was about to go to the training room!"

"I'm PREGNANT."

"WHY!"

I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

_I hope you don't get your father's temper. You'll be a good boy though. I have a feeling you will be a boy. I've always liked the name Trunks._

A/N: Please read and review!


End file.
